Me, Felariirn, and The Whole Horde (part 1 of 2)
by Jacoros
Summary: Jacoros, a 18 year old deathknight, is going to his first battle against Horde. With his friend with him, the fate of his life is unknown. (This is my first story. Please leave feedback!)


My First Deadly Battle

I shake my head as I crawl out of my bed. I could hear Stormwind's bell tower ringing. I counted in my head as I hear it ring. "One, two, three, four, five, six." It was six o'clock! I'm barely ready for the battle! I grab my armor and quickly and carefully place it on; it feels like hell if it pinches you! After I place my silver helmet on my head, I reach into my father's old chest. It squeaks as I open it, and there lies my father's tabard. It is still a little large for me, considering I'm only 18 years old. As I unfold it, I see the blue and golden stiches, which then resembles the Alliance's marking. I smile as I think of my old man. He is a deathknight, just like me. He was slain in battle by a rogue when he was wearing it, which I curse at every day. His friend Tuzan scavenged his tabard before the Alliance fled as a group of horde was overwhelming them. I place the tabard over my helmet and then guide it down over my chest plate. It sagged a little, but it didn't affect my movement.

After I said goodbye to my mother, I sprinted to the Stormwind Keep. The keep is very large and astonishing. It is the home of the king and his son. As I walk towards the end of the hall, I see the king! Varian Wrynn himself! I was amazed, because I have never seen him before. I only have seen him on posters on the "Hero's Call!" board in the middle of the Trade District. I walk towards him with grace and passion. He was standing over his throne, and he stares me down. I kneel before him, noticing his manly odor. He speaks with a deep pitched voice, and says "What is your name young deathknight?" I replied, "Jacoros sir." Varian then ordered for me to rise from my kneeling position. He leads me to a large room next to the hall. The room was filled with people of different classes and races. Some worgens, night elves, and more. Most of them were humans, just like me. I look to the middle of the room, and stood there Felariirn, my friend! Felariirn is a druid night elf, and he is the same age as me. He notices me walk into the room with the king ahead of me. Varian turned around and looked at me in the eyes and stated, "This is the room of conquest. This is our war headquarters, and over there is your team. You will be fighting in the battle of Warsong Gulch. There are ten Alliance, and ten Horde. Located in the north, is the Horde's base. In the south is our base. In both bases on the bottom floor is a flag of the faction. One person in your group will grab the flag of the Horde and transport it back to our base. In order to capture the flag, you MUST still be in control of our flag. If you complete this task before dawn, Alliance will remain victorious. Over here is a map of Warsong Gulch." He directs me to the middle of the room. There is a small worn-out table with a map on top of it. Felariirn was standing next to it, studying it. Felariirn and I make eye contact and he makes a small smirk. We was friends since the start of our combat training. We always was sharing jokes to each other, but today was serious. Varian turns around, looks at me, and points at the map. "This is where you will fight with your brothers. I am counting on you Jacoros." Varian states in a serious tone. I immediately reply with "Yes sir," and a salute. He nods and walks back to his throne at the end of the hall.

Felariirn quickly stares at me. "Can you believe that this is our first battle?! All of the years of training come down to this!" I say "Well, let's make it worth it." We started to have a small conversation about our future fate. Then, a man wearing golden-plated armor yells "Gather around brothers!" Felariirn and I march next to our teammates. We all stand in a straight line as the golden-man pulls up a wooden crate. He stands on top of it, and gave a small speech. "My name is admiral Teal. I welcome you to your first battle. Brothers and sisters, today we will fight the monstrous Horde. Some of you will not return, sadly. But make today worth it! Behind you is a chest of weapons. Choose wisely. To the right of you is a mage. He will teleport you to Warsong Gulch. Get ready for battle!" All of us felt nervous, but we did as we were told. Felariirn was in front of me. He walks to the chest and grabs a wooden staff. He is a druid healer; therefor he does not need a deadly weapon, just something to cause minor wounds. I step up to the chest and observe every weapon, and then something caught my eye. It is a beautiful silver sword! Not only it matched my armor, but it was the perfect size for me. As soon as I touch it, I remember a rune forge spell that my father taught me. I grab it and then I cast the spell. Everyone stared at me, and I just grinned. The sword then changed to a darker shade of color. After a few seconds, a faint glow of green overwhelmed the edges of it. Everyone quickly looked away from my sword as they noticed admiral Teal stomped his foot to make the group regain focus. Obviously I am the only deathknight, because everyone was fascinated. After we all chose our weapons, the mage stepped up to the front of the group. He held up one hand, and murmured an unknown language I have never heard of. Then he hand grew dark, and a blue circle formed in front of him. It was a portal! The portal was as tall as the mage, and it was as wide as an average door. The first person of the group stepped inside of the portal, and vanished. A small gust of wind blew by my face as he vanished. Then, in a lapse of only seconds, Felariirn was up next. His mother is a mage, so he is used to these events. He steps through it with courage with his staff at hand. I slowly stroll to the portal. I step in and the room around me disappeared. Everything was dark. I felt as if I was dead. Then instantly I was in the middle of our base. The battle was about to start, with my life in jeopardy.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


End file.
